


By Any Other Name

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sephiroth and Fran with the title, "By Any Other Name"</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Jan 8, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/71663.html)

The first time Sephiroth saw Fran hunting he was struck by the wrongness of her solitude. His memories were as fractured as Cloud's, but he knew that he had known of her in the time... before. She should be accompanied by an arrogant male. Why he knew that much about her he did not know, but he also knew from bitter experience that chasing fractured memories led to madness, so he did not approach her to ask where her nameless, shapeless partner was. He respected her strength, speed, and solitude, feeling a kind of kindred spirit, and withdrew.

**

The first time Fran saw Sephiroth was before the Shadows had walked. She and Balthier were part of a small group who's leader had inherited (or perhaps brought with him, Reddas would never say) the knowledge of travel between the stars, and they reveled in their freedom. They visited worlds and brought back treasures unseen by any others. They had run-ins with the authorities in many places, and once they had barely escaped the Silver General. Her ears flickered in shock to see him so changed, but she also had experienced first-hand the obscenities Hojo was capable of manufacturing, and did not attempt to approach him.

**

They saw each other for the last time in the dungeons of the castle, outside of Hojo's cell. Fran had been given a ship by Cid and she wanted one last look at her former captor, to assure her healing heart that she was free forevermore. Sephiroth had come for reasons he could not articulate. Hojo ranted at them both, swore vengeance, promised calamities unnameable. Fran merely watched him until he was gasping for breath, then turned and left. Sephiroth waited a little while longer, then did the same, in the opposite direction. Hojo could call it what he wished, but by any name they were free.


End file.
